1-To investigate the efficiency and safety of transducing the human CD18 cDNA into G-CSF mobilized, CD34 enriched periheral blood repopulating cells from patients with severe deficiency form of leukocyte adherence deficiency by retrovirus-mediated gene transfer; 2-To investigate whether the human LAD cDNA is expressed sufficiently to improve the disease.